


Tidbits

by scavengerscorner (idrilhadhafang)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Banter, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Force Bond (Star Wars), Minor Finn/Paige Tico, Multi, Piloting Fail, Polyamory, Resistance Member Ben Solo, Threesome - F/M/M, Tumblr fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 15:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/scavengerscorner
Summary: In which Rey learns more about Ben via Poe, piloting fail and all.





	Tidbits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Knight_of_Cookies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_of_Cookies/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For knight_of_cookies who has been nothing but supportive regarding my Darkpilot work, and who requested Darkjedipilot with Poe telling Rey something embarrassing about Ben’s past, and Ben trying to stop it before denying it, basically.

“So we never really told you about the time Han taught Ben to fly the Falcon?”

Poe brings it up while Rey and Ben are sitting at a cafeteria table in the Resistance Base on D’Qar. Finn’s off chatting with Paige, who to say she’s really excited to learn more about him is an understatement, actually.

“Oh,” Rey says. “I don’t believe you did, actually.”

Ben sighs. “Poe,” he begins. “It’s not that interesting…”

“Well, Ben was eighteen, and Han thought that it was a good idea,” Poe said. “Ben took him up on it because he wanted to impress me.” There’s really no true mockery in his voice, mostly a fond reminiscence. “Unfortunately, Yavin isn’t exactly good for flying with all those trees…”

“I’ll have you know,” Ben says, while trying to keep a straight face, “That it was nothing like Poe suggests. It was dashing and genius and would put many of his flying feats to shame.”

“Dashing?” Poe’s lips twitch. “I hate to tell you this, but you nearly knocked a tree over flying that thing.”

“I’ll have you know that I very much avoided that tree.”

“Really?” Rey raises an eyebrow. “Is that why the paint’s scratched?”

“Oh yeah,” Poe says. “The Falcon wasn’t really the same after that.”

Ben sighs. “Fine. The tree was in my way.”

“I’ve gone flying on Jakku,” Rey says, “And I’ve never knocked anything over.”

“Oh, really?” Ben retorts. “Jakku doesn’t have trees.”

“True.” Rey smiles as she speaks. “Hard to knock over a Star Destroyer…”

Silence. After a while, the three of them laugh. Even Ben, who was trying to save face earlier. Rey can’t help but stop to notice Ben’s sheer smile — when she and Poe tease a smile out of him, it’s absolutely glorious.

Finally, they stop, and Poe turns to Ben, smiles at him. “I love you, Ben. We both do. You know that you’re just an all-around wonderful, glorious person, and we’re lucky to have you.”

“And I’m lucky to have you both,” Ben says. Over the Bond the three of them have forged, Rey can almost see how Ben sees her and Poe — two beings that are almost blinding in their Light, two beings that he doesn’t know how he got in a poly relationship with. He loves them. Rey knows she shouldn’t be surprised, but she’s pleasantly surprised every time.

And stuff like this — it really does let her know more about her Bond mates. The both of them are adorable, beautiful beings, angels, and she doesn’t know how she found them either.

“Same,” Rey says. “So…pilot’s race tonight?”

Ben smiles. “I’ll be there. And Poe?”

Poe grins. “You’re on. Both of you.”


End file.
